


Building Character

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and John have a silly moment off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Character

"How's your head?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

John shifted. "Hurts." He wasn't slurring his words anymore at least. Elizabeth brushed his hair back from his forehead and he made that happy little noise. She suppressed a grin. If she'd only known years ago that all she had to do to get him to melt into a puddle was play with his hair... she'd probably have fewer gray hairs of her own.

John settled again, his head on her shoulder, his body resting against hers while Elizabeth leaned against the side of the cave behind her. Outside it was dark and she watched a large electrical storm moving past not that far away. The storm was preventing the rest of the team from finding them, but she wasn't quite as panicked as she'd been earlier. After the minor rock slide and John blacking out on her for a minute she'd been terrified he had a serious head injury and she was alone with him cut off from help.

Now, as she let her fingers run through his hair soothingly, she honestly wasn't sure he wasn't milking it. He was sprawled across her more for comfort than body heat, since it wasn't all that cold, and she just knew there were going to be jokes about that for weeks to come.

"Have to keep an eye out for the jumper," John muttered. She felt him yawn under the arm she had slung across his chest.

"I know. It's okay, you can rest. I'll keep watch."

John turned and he unintentionally nuzzled her chin with his nose. "That's supposed to be my line," he grumbled.

Elizabeth chuckled. "New experiences are good for you, Colonel. Character building."

"My character's as built as it needs to be. Just like the rest of me," he smirked and his hand slipped down and pinched her thigh. Elizabeth blinked. Okay so he definitely had hit his head very hard.

But that didn't mean she couldn't fight back. She teased his scalp with her fingernails, making him twitch. "Yep, hard as rock. But I knew that already."

John started shaking with suppressed laughter and it took her a minute to realize what she had said and what he was be thinking. When he craned his neck to look at her, the wicked grin in his eyes was enough to make her clamp a hand over his mouth. "Shut up and rest, John. That's an order."

Pouting slightly, he turned away and then wiggled himself more firmly against her body. "Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hoped this planet had short nights.


End file.
